Episode 17 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 17 (第17集), also titled "Chapter 17" (Chapter 拾柒), is the seventeenth episode of the series, Meteor Garden. The episode aired on August 2, 2001 on the free-to-air CTS. It was followed by episode eighteen on August 9. Lan Cheng-lung guest starred in this episode as Ya Men. Dong Shan Cai decides to take a chance on love and reunites with Dao Ming Si. The two decide to keep the relationship a secret to avoid Si's mother's wrath. Meanwhile, Xiao You confesses her feelings to Xi Men. Plot Ya Men tells Dong Shan Cai to forget about Dao Ming Si. She does not want to see Si sad anymore and agrees to "not cross the bridge." Shan Cai ignores Si's calls for the rest of the night. The next day, Ya Men is sick and asks Shan Cai to come over to take care of him. Ya Men tries to kiss her and becomes annoyed when he realizes she is thinking of Si. He then forces a kiss on her, before she runs away. Meanwhile, Si meets with He Yuan Zi and encourages her to find a better man than him. Shan Cai sees him smiling with Xiao Zi and hopes that he will be happy with her. Si visits Ya Men at the bar where he works. He asks him if he likes Shan Cai, before telling Ya Men that Shan Cai is his. The next day, Ya Men apologizes for forcibly kissing her and walks her to work. They bump into Chen Qing He, who tells Si about seeing them together. Shan Cai and Ya Men are planning a trip to the amusement park, when Si runs up and tells her not to go. She gets on the bus and Si tries to run after her. Before she gets off the bus, Ya Men asks if she will regret her decision. She answers that she is "going to find out" if love fades. Shan Cai runs to Si and they embrace. At school, Si and Shan Cai meet secretly. Si attempts to coerce her into admitting her love for him, but she evades the question at first. She presents him with a boxed lunch, before blurting out "will you date me then?". Shan Cai then asks Si if they can keep their relationship a secret in order to avoid problems with his mother. Si, despite being upset, agrees to continue meeting in secret. Meanwhile, Xi Men visits Xiao You at her job. He discusses his worries about what would happen to her, if Si and Shan Cai reconciled. Xiao You tells him that she wishes for Shan Cai to be happy, even if it hurts her family. Later, Xiao You goes to Ying De to see Xi Men. She confesses that she has feelings for him, however, he does not take her seriously. He then becomes irritated at her revealing questions, before saying "don't pretend to understand me." Unknown to them, Shan Cai and Si are hiding nearby. After Xi Men leaves, Shan Cai reveals herself to comfort Xiao You, who asks her for encouraging words. That night, Shan Cai lays awake thinking about Xiao You's situation. She hears a noise and finds a intruder in her apartment. She accidentally calls Si, shouting "thief" several times, before contacting the police. After the police leave, a worried Si arrives to check on her. Xiao You visits Xi Men's home in the morning. She asks for the "full package" that he previously talked about, meaning for him to date, kiss, and bed her. Xi Men is taken by surprise, but given no chance to refuse before Xiao You gives him her number. Shan Cai's mother comes to visit and insists on meeting her daughter's new neighbor. They are both shocked, but happy, to find that Si is renting the home next door. That night, Si and Shan Cai stay awake thinking of one another, while Xi Men calls Xiao You. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Feng *Hua Ze Lei *Qing Yong *Shan Cai's father Guest roles *Lan Cheng-lung (Ya Men) Notes *Episode 17 covers chapters one hundred and sixty-two, one hundred and sixty-four to one hundred and seventy-one, one hundred and seventy-three, and one hundred and seventy-five to one hundred and eighty-one of the original manga. *A scene from Si's and Shan Cai's date from episode twelve is replayed. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes